yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 31 - The Fortunetelling Girl - Aura Sentia
Yuya, Gong, Sora, and Minori all win their Round 1 matches and have earned a spot in the next round. Zuzu is next up to duel! Her opponent is a fortune teller named Aura Sentia. Worried about being left behind, Zuzu brings out her A-game against Aura! However, Aura and her "Prediction Princess" monsters foresee a win against Zuzu..... Featured Duels Zuzu Boyle vs Aura Sentia At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Fortuneterror" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Aura Draws (6). Aura Sets a monster (5). Turn 2: Zuzu Draws (6). Zuzu Normal Summons “Aria the Melodious Diva” (1600/1200) (5). Aria attacks and destroys Aura’s face down monster, the Flip Effect of “Prediction Princess Coinorma”, Aura Sets a monster from her Deck to the field. Zuzu Sets a card (4). Turn 3: Aura Draws (6). Aura Flip Summons “Prediction Princess Crystaldine” (1400/2200). The Flip Effect of “Crystaldine” activates, Aura adds “Prediction Princess Tarotrei” to her hand (7). Aura activates “Prediction Ritual” from her hand (6). Aura Tributes “Crystaldine” from her field and “Prediction Princess Arrowsylph” from her hand to Ritual Summon “Prediction Princess Tarotrei” (2700/1200) in ATK Position (4). Aura Sets a monster (3). “Tarotrei” attacks and destroys “Aria” (Zuzu LP: 4000→2900). Aura Sets a card (2). Since it is the End Phase, the effect of “Tarotrei” activates, Aura Sets a monster from her hand to the field (1). Turn 4: Zuzu Draws (5). Since Aura controls a monster, and Zuzu controls no monsters, Zuzu Special Summons "Solo the Melodious Songstress" from her hand in ATK Position (1600/1000) (4). Zuzu Normal Summons “Soprano the Melodious Songstress” (1400/1400) (3). Zuzu activates her face down “Musical Mayhem”, inflicting 1600 damage to Aura (Aura LP: 4000→2400). Zuzu activates the effect of “Soprano”, using “Solo” and itself as Fusion Material to Fusion Summon “Schuberta the Melodious Diva” (2400/2000) in ATK Position. Zuzu activates the effect of “Schuberta”, Zuzu banishes “Prediction Ritual”, “Crystaldine”, and “Arrowsylph” (Schuberta ATK: 2400→3000). “Schuberta” attacks “Tarotrei”, but “Tarotrei” activates it’s effect, switching the position of “Schuberta” to face down DEF Position. Zuzu Sets a card (2). Turn 5: Aura Draws (2). Aura Flip Summons “Prediction Princess Astromorrigan” (1300/0). Aura activates “Predictable Defenses” (1), if all monsters your opponent controls are in face down DEF Position, 1 “Prediction Princess” can attack directly this turn, but no other monsters can attack. Aura targets “Tarotrei”. “Tarotrei” attacks Zuzu directly (Zuzu LP: 2900→200). Since it is the end of the turn, the effect of “Astromorrigan” destroys “Schuberta” and inflicts 500 damage to Zuzu, but Zuzu finds and activates “Acceleration”, negating the effect damage. Also, the effect of “Tarotrei” Special Summons “Coinorma” from her GY face down. Turn 6: Zuzu Draws (3). Zuzu activates “Ostinato” (2), fusing “Mozarta the Melodious Maestra” and “Tamtam the Melodious Diva” from her Deck to Fusion Summon “Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir” (1000/2000) in ATK Position. Zuzu activates the effect of “Tamtam”, the ATK of “Bloom Diva” is reduced by 500 and Aura takes 500 damage (Bloom Diva ATK: 1000→500) (Aura LP: 2400→1900). Zuzu activates “Monster Reborn” (1), Special Summoning “Aria” from her GY in ATK Position. Zuzu activates her face down “Melodious Note Lock”, Zuzu reveals the top card of her Deck, and all cards on the field that are the same Card Type of the revealed card has their effects negated for the rest of the turn. Zuzu reveals “Melodious Illusion”, so all Trap Cards on the field have their effects negated for the rest of the turn. “Bloom Diva” attacks “Tarotrei” and the effect of “Bloom Diva” activates, destroying “Tarotrei” and inflicting 2200 damage to Aura (Aura LP: 1900→0). Featured Duels The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Zuzu Boyle Aura Sentia Category:Episode